


Tatoo

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: AU awe -- Basically...er...Barboss and Sao Fang want to own Jack...who doesn't want to be owned.





	Tatoo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: I've tried to find fics that include Sao Fang, But I can't find any! so, I made one!  


* * *

Tattoo –to be owned…

 

Jack found himself being manhandled into the captain’s cabin of the Pearl. Sao Fang had said that he wanted to talk to Jack in private. However, Jack wasn’t so sure that all they would be doing was in fact talking. He was pushed from behind through the door before said doors slammed behind him. 

 

“I hope you won’t need those,” Jack said as he turned to face Sao Fang. The man had ropes hanging off his belt – which happened to be what Jack was referring too. Sao Fang smirked at him before stalking his way towards Jack. 

 

“Do you remember the first time I took you? The first time I owned you?” Sao Fang asked.

“Unfortunately,” Jack muttered. Sao Fang reached out to trace from Jack from ear to chin and back again. Jack stood, waiting for his moment to escape, give some off reason to the others and get someplace where he knew he would be safe. Though he was sure that Sao Fang would turn him over to Beckett first chance he got. 

 

“You’ve been bad, leaving and not coming back, in fact, leaving in the first place,” Sao Fang said.

“You can’t keep a bird caged, it’s got to spread its wings and fly, mate,” Jack replied.

“But I can cut the tips so that it can’t,” 

“And how are you going to do that?” Jack asked. 

“The same way I did before…” Sao Fang said, he was about to kiss Jack when the bird decided to try and fly. Jack swung at Sao Fang, who blocked it, but Jack was all ready moving. He was half way to the door when Sao Fang tackled him from behind. He lost his breath as he was brought down hard to the floor. 

 

“Looks like I shall have to cage my bird once again,” Sao Fang said as he ripped off Jack’s shirt.

“That was my ONLY shirt!” Jack said while glaring at his captor who had him tied at the wrists. 

“You’ll get another,” Sao Fang said. He made Jack stand before walking him over to the bed. 

“And now what are you going to do?” Jack asked.

“Why must you ask when you know?”

“Who else?”

“Besides me…maybe Barbossa,”

“Oh bugger,” Jack muttered.

“That can be arranged,”

“It wasn’t an invitation,”

“It’ll happen either way,”

“And, exactly how will this make you change your mind ‘bout giving me up to Beckett?”

“You’re mine, and you will be completely after Barbossa gets done with you,” Sao Fang said. He straddled Jack’s middle and made him lay on his back. His finger traced a tattoo that he had done himself. It was Sao Fang’s private symbol that meant not to touch or mess with whoever wore it. For Jack, it was a curse worse than Davey Jones. Davey Jones would only kill him…Sao Fang would own him. 

 

“I should touch it up,” he muttered.

“Don’t touch it, don’t touch me,” Jack said. His eyes glaring fire at Sao Fang.

“You’re in no place to tell me what to do,” Sao Fang smirked as he leaned down to kiss him. Hands held Jack’s head so that he was made to take the kiss. The kiss was gentle, almost loving, as if Sao Fang was his lover instead of his Master. But Jack knew better, he knew that Sao Fang would abuse him if he didn’t do as he was told. However, Jack wasn’t the sort to just roll over and take it, he had the sort of soul to run or fight back. And since running didn’t work, apparently, fighting wouldn’t either. 

 

A knock at the door came before Barossa entered. He locked it behind him.

“He could have bolted,” Barbossa said.

“He tried to bolt,” Sao Fang said sitting up.

“Then he needs to be taught a lesson,” Barbossa smirked.

“And if you’ve noticed, HE is still in the room!” 

“Ah, Jack, I didn’t notice you there,” Barbossa smirked.

”Apparently,” 

“Are you ready to put your mark on him?” Sao Fang said. 

“Wait, are you two…lovers…?” Jack asked.

“In a way,” Sao Fang said.

“That explains why Hector here always wanted to go to Singapore then,” Jack said.

“Indeed,” 

“Shall we get started then?” Barbossa asked.

“Let’s,” Sao Fang said. Jack watch as the supplies for a new tattoo (of which he did not want) were being laid out on a rickety old table that had been set up besides the bed. Jack decided that the first thing he would do when he got a chance was to burn over the tattoo. All he would have to do was find something that’ll only leave a scar but get rid of this curse. He wondered why he did not do it before. But that probably would bring on more pain if Sao Fang had seen the demise of his beloved mark. 

 

When everything was set out, Barbossa took off his coat and hat, he then had Jack sit up and sat down behind him on the bed. Jack was made to then lay in Barossa’s arms. Jack knew now that nothing he said would make them change their minds in their owning him. The tattoo was the outward sign, it was what would happen after that Jack was almost afraid of. 

 

A gag was pushed into his mouth as Sao Fang took up a needle. Barbossa tied it tight before holding Jack still as the needle was put to flesh. Painting a rope of pain around the Chinese mark for Singapore’s Pirate lord, Sao Fang had a rope in the American letter of “B” hugging his original mark. It was more of a snake than rope, but both constricted. 

 

Jack tried not to move, he was pinned but it still hurt, especially without anything to numb the pain. He couldn’t remember the last time he was properly drunk, but that hardly mattered at the moment, he wished that he was over the properly drunk limit so that he wouldn’t have to feel the pain of the needle pricking his flesh. He watched as the snaking “B” marred his skin – he had to admit that Sao Fang had an artistic flair, but he would rather that he didn’t do it on him. 

 

As he was being marked, Barbossa made an effort to try and sooth him. His fingers stroked him from ear and down his neck and back. Barbossa found that Jack felt right in his arms, the perfect fit, however…he was slightly underfed. Barbossa would talk to Sao Fang about that later. Right now, they needed to be quiet so that their lover could work. Jack wouldn’t think of Sao Fang, or himself, as his lovers. More like Captors was like it, but that hardly mattered. The bird needed to be kept. 

 

Jack wasn’t sure how long it took Sao Fang to be done; but by the time the tattoo session was over, Jack was itching to move around. He didn’t like being confined, not in anyway, and that was just what had happened. He was tied, he was marked, and soon, he would be owned. 

 

“That’s that then,” Sao Fang said. He got off Jack to put everything away, Barbossa stayed to pet Jack.

“What did you tell them to keep them from bothering us?” Sao Fang asked, meaning the crew who were apparently still waiting outside.

“I told them that only we can settle our particular problem,” Barbossa smirked.

 

Sao Fang laughed, apparently, the situation was humorous to him. 

 

 

Night found Jack in the crows nest; he had been able to escape his captors for a time and was intent on using it to his advantage. He wasn’t sure he was looking forward to whatever would happen in the captain’s cabin that night. Sao Fang had decided to stay on with his ship following. No help in that direction, Jack thought. 

 

He wasn’t exactly sure what to do; Will and Elizabeth with the others had gone to great lengths to find him at Worlds End – however, he wasn’t sure if he still felt that…thing he had before. He had at least slightly respected William, who had grown in character to be almost manipulative. He wasn’t sure if he could trust that. 

 

Elizabeth was a no in his plans as well – she would inform someone, he was sure. Tia Dalma was still a mystery and he didn’t want to go there if he didn’t want too. Maybe, he figured, maybe he should just jump to his death and be done with it. He’d write a letter to Tia asking her not to bring him back like she obviously did with Barbossa. That would take care of this problem…..

 

Maybe….

 

“Jack?” it was William. Jack looked up and gladly took the rum bottle that Will handed to him. 

“Jack, are you all right?”

“How nice of you to ask after me,” Jack muttered.

“You didn’t look well earlier and Elizabeth wants to know why you practically ran away from everyone,”

“Doesn’t a person have the right to their own thoughts?” Jack asked.

“Haven’t you been with your thoughts for a long time in the Locker though?” 

“Aye, lad, I have…all right…I shall tell you…” 

 

It took a while for Jack to start, but he finally did. 

 

“It was a year before I had lost the Pearl to Barbossa. We had docked in Singapore for a time and was just about to disembark when a couple of me crew got into some trouble. I had to go and smooth it over otherwise we wouldn’t be able to dock there anymore, and it was always a favorite spot of Barossa’s. He would have killed me if I didn’t go. Well, one thing led to another, and all of a sudden….”

 

Will gave Jack time – something was terribly hard for him to say. Finally, Jack sighed.

“I don’t think I should be telling you this, secrets should be kept close, savvy?” 

“Maybe it would be better if someone else knows,” Will said.

“Fine, but don’t tell anyone else, and make sure that yer bonny lass don’t either. Do I have that promise?” Jack asked.

“Yes,”

“Fine then, Sao Fang took me as a….well…pet would be a better word for it,” Jack sighed.

“You mean that you and Sao Fang are…?”

“And Barbossa…and no, we aren’t lovers,” Jack said bull headedly.

“And you agreed to that?”

“No, I was made, Barbossa has his mark on me now,” Jack said. He raised his shirt to show the snake around the Chinese. 

“Shit,” Will said.

“You tellin’ me?”

“Jack…I don’t know what to do to help you…”

“You can’t. I told you and…I think I am better for it, at least someone besides me know,”

“Really? And what are you going to do about it?” Will asked.

“I’m not sure, exactly, but when I do think something up, I’ll run it by you,”

 

The rest of the time was spent drinking rum in silence. 

 

 

Jack knew that he would be in trouble and probably have the first punishment from his “lovers” as he was ordered to call them – which didn’t sit well to him, however, he did see why they thought of each other as such. Jack knew that he would be punished because he was avoiding said “lovers” – which meant no sex. Which meant pissed off “lovers”

 

Will had wanted to help, but Jack wouldn’t let him. Jack would spend most of his time in the rigging of the Pearl – Pintel or Regetti would make regular visits. 

 

“Captain…’

“Aye?” Jack asked, not even looking away from the horizon for a moment.

“Barbossa and Sao Fang say they be wanting you…” Pintel said, he rubbed his eye against his vest in order to shine it, Jack made a face, that had to hurt putting it back in.

“Why don’t you get ye-self a glass eye?” Jack asked.

“Dunno,” Pintel shrugged, “Anyway, they say’s that they be wantin ta see ya at dinner,” Pintel continued. Jack wanted to make a witty comeback, but didn’t want Pintel to feel bad. Why he was being such a sap all of a sudden was taking him by complete surprise. 

 

“Er – I’ll be down when I wanna be down, ye can tell ‘em that,” 

 

Pintel nodded, knowing that he wouldn’t get more than that. Jack went back to watching the horizon, wishing he was anywhere but where he was….well….he took that back. He wished that Barbossa and Sao Fang were anywhere but there. 

 

 

“Captain Sparrow say he be down when he wants to be down, he told me to tell ye that,” Pintel reported. He shied away when he saw Barbossa frown in a way that meant someone was about to die. Sao Fang put a hand on his lover’s shoulder. 

 

“Thank you,” Sao Fang said to Pintel. Pintel scuttled away as soon as possible. 

“What are we going to do with him?” Barbossa muttered.

“We shall wait till he comes down,” Sao Fang replied.

“We wait, and then we take care of it,” Barbossa agreed.

 

 

“When are you going to come down?” Will asked. Elizabeth and Will took up the space in the crows nest and so Jack and climbed the last few feet of the mast. He stood there looking majestic, like a bird about to take flight. Jack had just gotten done telling Elizabeth the story re had already related to William. 

 

“I need to go down, I know that,” Jack sighed.

“Good luck, they’re on the prowl,” Elizabeth said. 

“Brilliant, that’s just bloody brilliant,” Jack muttered more to himself than to Will or Elizabeth.

 

 

He wasn’t sure if someone would be waiting for him or not; but it hardly mattered. He had his bottle of rum and that was actually all he had wanted over the last three days. He kept contemplating when he would be able to deface the tattoo. 

 

A pull on his hair and he felt himself being pulled towards the captain’s cabin; Sao Fan was glaring the whole time and it was about to get worse. 

 

“Your being childish,” Barbossa said when Jack was finally delivered.

“The only people being childish are you two, just because ye don’t have yer toy,” Jack replied. 

“That’s not why we are mad,” Sao Fang said.

“Oh, so its not the sex is it…?” 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Barbossa gave him a sharp look. Jack gave him a look.

“That is what this is all about?”

“Sit,” Sao Fang ordered, pointing to a chair that sat by the round table in the cabin. There were several plates of something on the table by the chair. His first thoughts were to fight against the order. However, he slinked towards the chair and sat down. Neither Sao Fang or Barbossa said anything – Jack decided they were being idiots and settled down to drink his rum. 

 

“Jack…”

“Aye?”

“You haven’t eaten,” Sao Fang said.

“So I haven’t felt like it,” Jack shrugged. No sense in lying to them. 

“That isn’t going to fly,” Barbossa said.

“And so I suppose you lot are going to make me then?”

“Maybe, we’re giving you a choice, before we have to do it by force,” Barbossa replied. Jack had to think about for a moment; what would it hurt, and he knew he probably should but…it always happened. It was normal, sometime he wouldn’t eat for three days and sometimes he felt hungry all the time. His Mother had chalked it up to his odd heritage. 

 

Jack sighed and pulled the covers off the plates; the smell almost made him sick. But he decided if he just got it over with, then Sao Fang and Barbossa would leave him alone and that would be it. He figured from now on he would have to find some way around that little detail. Short of telling them. 

 

Apparently, taking a small helping of each dish appeased his “lovers” – Sao Fang opened a book and Barbossa dozed off. However, Jack knew that he was still being watched, and so slowly he ate everything on the plate. Though, afterwards, he felt like throwing up. Once he was done he gathered his rum and made to leave. 

 

“Where ye goin?” Barbossa suddenly said.

“Away from here,” was all Jack said.

“We have to talk,” Sao Fang blocked his way. Jack glared at him.

“I ate didn’t I? what else do ye want from me?” 

“We want to know why you haven’t?” 

“Haven’t what?’

“Eaten? Don’t be smart,” Barbossa said. 

“Are you two…what…caring about it or something?” Jack asked.

“Is it so hard for you to believe us when we say that we do care?” Sao Fang asked.

“Yes, if I had said no to the food you have tied me up and fed me by force,” Jack snorted.

“Only because we don’t want you starving,” Barbossa muttered.

“It would be my business, and you didn’t care about it when you mutinied and marooned me on that bloody spit of land, now did you?” 

 

And damn it, Barbossa knew that Jack was right. And so did Jack. 

 

“Jack…”

”Don’t give me that shit, I don’t believe it,” Jack glared. Then he stalked passed Sao Fang and out the door. 

 

 

“Oh, I care! Sure you do! Not! I don’t believe a bloody freaking word of it!” Jack muttered as he stalked passed the men. No one knew what he was talking about, but they could guess at the hard glances that Jack got from Sao Fang and Barbossa. Apparently, things weren’t going so well between the three of them. 

 

Not that the crew knew what was going on – but Elizabeth could guess. Once she saw that Sao Fang and Barbossa were tending to other things. She went to find Jack. The once Captain of the Black Pearl was sitting up in the crows nest, after kicking the look out off of it. 

 

“Jack, are you all right?”

“Ha! I wish!”

“You sound rather depressed,”

“Sarcastic, luv,” he corrected her. 

“Right, whatever happened in there?”

“I…I have these bouts when I don’t want to eat, makes me sick you see….so…”

“Oh, this was one of those times?”

”Ye could say that…”

“Then what did you do?”

“Ate, what else was I supposed to do? They practically own my ass,”

“Doesn’t sound very nice,”

“Lizzy, you’re a bit naïve, well, not so bad as the whelp…”

“And?”

“If I hadn’t, there would have been a fight and I would have gotten hurt in some way, and now I’m sure they’re going too…” but before Jack could finish his sentence, Regetti had come to inform him that the other Captains wanted him down for something. Jack sighed, knowing he would have to go. 

 

“Keep the peace and all that rubbish…” he muttered to Elizabeth as he left. 

 

 

It was part of the pirate way for all lights to go out at nine at night. Sometimes the men would stay up with the moon and stars drinking and telling stories, but this was usually the queue for bed. Which was, in fact, the intentions of Barbossa and Sao Fang. The bed in their cabin had light blue sheets with a home made quilt over it. There were three pillows piled at the head board and the windows were behind that. Barbossa had redone the cabin after he had marooned Jack the second time, but when he explained it later, he would always say that it reminded him of his lover, Jack. 

 

Jack didn’t see either Sao Fang or Barbossa on deck – he was about to enter the cabin, he had all rights to sashay in or go away and not even bother about it. He truly didn’t want to go in there at all, he couldn’t figure out why he was being so cowardly about it. But damn it, he was and he bloody well knew it. 

 

“Well, nothing like just getting it over with,” he decided at last and pushed the door open. A lamp had been lit on the round table, it was the only source of light in the room. Shadows splayed across the ceiling and illuminated the bed. He was about to turn and run when he saw ropes on the floor by the bed. But the doors had been slammed shut and he was basically trapped. 

 

“If you wanted to get laid, why not just do each other?” Jack asked.

“Strip,” was the command he got instead. Jack finished off the bottle of rum before throwing it away from him. Then he started with his boots and sock, took off his waist coat and vest. Starting on the buttons he tried to do it as fast as possible – he just wanted it to be over – he didn’t see no reason for playing around. His belts hit the floor along with his pistol and sword, he was stopped before he could take off his pants. 

 

“That be enough, we ain’t planning on anything today,” Barbossa said.

“Aye,” Jack whispered. He was then steered towards the bed where he was made to lay down in the middle. His hands were tied in front of him with the ropes going around his waist, effectively pinning his hands there.

 

“Must we tie your legs too, or will you be good and stay?” Sao Fang asked.

“I’ll stay,” Jack sighed. He didn’t want to be tied up more than this. 

“Smart lad,” Barbossa said before kissing him softly on the lips. 

“That’s enough of that,” Jack said strongly.

“Jack…” Sao Fang started with a sigh, “We want to show you that we do care…”

“Right, you care all right, I don’t believe it,” he shook his head. 

“What is it that you think we are trying to do?” Barbossa asked.

“Break me…” Jack replied. The other two men settled in besides him, the covers were pulled up and a gag was forced into his mouth.

“We’ll break you, with our love,” Sao Fang said. 

 

 

Jack could not sleep that night. 

 

He allowed himself to doze, but come to think of it, he was one to not sleep unless he was passed out drunk. This led him to several realizations. One) Barbossa snored, two) Sao Fang didn’t trust him, his leg was over Jack’s and entangled so that any move of Jack’s would wake him up and three) his hands had gone numb. Even if they were tied in front of him; which he was thankful for. But he had to talk his way out of that one later. Right now, he figured he’d be a bit more docile. Maybe that would throw them off and make them untrustful towards him, that would be it. They wouldn’t trust him and tie him up all the time so that he couldn’t get away. 

 

Brilliant plan, like always he never had one and he wasn’t properly drunk yet either. Jack watched as the sun slowly lit the cabin – soon, Barbossa and Sao Fang would be awake and he could get out of there. Of course, when soft lips suddenly latched onto his neck, he jumped slightly, affectively waking Sao Fang. 

 

“Good morning,” Sao Fang smiled, Barbossa sat up and they kissed briefly over Jack. He rolled his eyes at them and fought to sit up. But Barbossa held him down and took the gag away. 

“Did you sleep last night?” Barbossa asked.

“Yes, quite fine, now untie me,” Jack demanded.

“Your grumpy, maybe you need more sleep,” Sao Fang smirked. 

“How about you two let me go?” 

“How about we discuss rules?” Barbossa smirked. Neither moved to untie Jack. He sighed and glared at them. 

“Fine,” he finally said. 

“First, you won’t be spending any time in that crows nest,” Sao Fang said, “We missed you yesterday,”

“And, we will all eat together,” Barbossa put out. 

“What else? Are you going to chain me to the bed or something?” Jack asked.

“We should,” Sao Fang said with a smirk. 

“What else?” Jack ground out through his teeth. 

“We’re going to attend the pirate meeting and then go home,” Barbossa supplied.

“Home…?” Jack nudged.

“Singapore, you’ll like it,” Sao Fang replied.


End file.
